sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Teen Top - Let's Dance
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '춤춰! (Let's Dance)right|200px *'Artista:' Teen Top *'Single:' Come Into The World *'Pista:' 3 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 09-Julio-2010 *'Agencia: 'T.O.P Media 'Romanización' Ho! You ready? Let's go! Oneul yeogi moin saram modu da jibe mot ga Uhh Uhh Uhh~ Nunchi bojimalgo seoro budaekkyeo neukkim joha Uhh Uhh Uhh~ Bam yoldul shibuteo achim haega tteul ttaekkaji Chumchwo one two step chumchwo chumchwo Achim hae tteul ttae buteo bam yoldul shikkaji Chumchwo (Yeah!) everybody step chumchwo Ho! Meomchuji malgo chumchweo Michindeushi chumchweo Nunchiboji malgo chumchweo I bami kkeutnal ttaekkaji Da chumchweo Everybody step chumchweo Ppaeji malgo chumchweo Achim haega tteul ttaekkaji Go shake it go shake it go shake it shake it baby shake it Go shake it go shake it go shake it shake it baby shake it Stay jigeum i wie bareul deullyeo nonneun i sungan Easy easy easy easy easy easy easy easy Domanggal su eobseo neoneun oneul Uhh (Eh -Yeah~) Uhh Uhh~ Bam yoldul shibuteo achim haega tteul ttaekkaji Chumchweo one two step chumchwo chumchweo Achim hae tteul ttae buteo bam yoldul shikkaji Chumchweo (Yeah!) everybody step chumchweo Meomchuji malgo chumchweo Michindeushi chumchweo Nunchiboji malgo chumchweo I bami kkeutnal ttaekkaji Da chumchweo Everybody step chumchweo Ppaeji malgo chumchweo Achim haega tteul ttaekkaji Geunyang naep dwo nae momi umjigineun daero Nunchi boji malgo neukkyeo heundeuneun daero This time a show The heundeuneun daero BEAT reul balpabeoryeo BEST IN THE ZERO I bambuteo shijakdweneun STAGE neun CRAZY Bami gani ganeun achimedo LADY GET U GET U GET U GET UP modu heundeyreo BABY LET'S GET IN HOT IN HERE Bam yol dul shibuteo~ chumchweo ONE TWO STEP chumchweo chumchweo A chim hae tteul tae buteo~ Chumchweo (Yeah) EVERYBODY STEP chumchweo Meomchuji malgo chumchweo Michindeushi chumchweo Nunchiboji malgo chumchweo Eh..I bami kkeutnal ttaekkaji Da chumchweo Everybody step chumchweo Ppaeji malgo chumchweo Achim haega tteul ttaekkaji Meomchuji malgo chumchweo Michindeushi chumchweo Nunchiboji malgo chumchweo I bami kkeutnal ttaekkaji Da chumchweo Everybody step chumchweo Ppaeji malgo chumchweo Achim haega tteul ttaekkaji Ohh~ Go shake it go shake it go shake it shake it baby shake it Go shake it go shake it go shake it shake it baby shake it Oh! 'Español' Ho! ¿Estás lista? ¡Vamos! todas las personas reunidas aqui hoy no han ido a casa ooh ooh ooh No siento la presión me encanta el choque ooh ooh ooh De 12 de la noche hasta que el sol se levante por la mañana de uno a dos pasos a Bailar bailar Desde la salida del sol en la mañana hasta las 12 a.m. si! Todo el mundo con pasos de baile Baile ho! No pares tan solo baila Baila como si estubieras loco No te das cuenta al bailar Hasta esta noche termina Todo el mundo baila Todo el mundo no para de bailar No dejes de bailar Hasta que el sol salga en la mañana muevelo, muevelo muévelo, muévelo nena, muévelo muevelo, muevelo muévelo, muévelo nena, muévelo quedate ahi una vez que haya puesto un pie en ese lugar Fácil fácil fácil fácil fácil fácil fácil fácil No puedes huir de este momento Uhh (Eh -si~) Uhh Uhh~ De 12 de la noche hasta que el sol se levante por la mañana de uno a dos pasos a Bailar bailar Desde la salida del sol en la mañana hasta las 12 a.m. (si!) Todo el mundo con pasos de baile Baile No pares tan solo baila Baila como si estubieras loco No te das cuenta al bailar Hasta esta noche termina Todo el mundo baila Todo el mundo no para de bailar No dejes de bailar Hasta que el sol salga en la mañana Tú déjame a mí y que mi cuerpo se mueva No siento el movimiento, muevelo Esta vez me mostrara el movimiento paso en el mejor ritmo en el cero La fiesta empieza con la noche loca La noche se va y llega la mañana tienes que levantarte nena hagamos calor aquí Hasta el 12 a.m. hehe de uno a dos pasos a Bailar bailar Hasta que el sol de la mañana se apague si! Todo el mundo con pasos de baile Baile No pares tan solo baila Baila como si estubieras loco No te das cuenta al bailar Eh...Hasta esta noche termina Todo el mundo baila Todo el mundo no para de bailar No dejes de bailar Hasta que el sol salga en la mañana No pares tan solo baila Baila como si estubieras loco No te das cuenta al bailar Hasta esta noche termina Todo el mundo baila Todo el mundo no para de bailar No dejes de bailar Hasta que el sol salga en la mañana ohoho muevelo, muevelo muévelo, muévelo nena, muévelo muevelo, muevelo muévelo, muévelo nena, muévelo Oh ~ 'Hangul' Ho! You ready? Let’s go! 오늘 여기모인 사랑 모두 다 집에 못가 ooh ooh ooh 눈치 보지말고 서로 부대껴 느낌 좋아 ooh ooh ooh 밤 12시부터 아침 해가 뜰 때까지 춤춰 one , two , step 춤춰 춤춰 아침 해 뜰 때 부터 밤 12삮가시 춤춰 (yeah) Everybody step 춤춰 ho 멈추지 말고 춤춰 미친듯이 춤춰 눈치보지 말고 춤춰 이 밤이 끝닐 때까지 다 춤춰 Everybody step 춤춰 빼지 밀고 춤춰 아침 해가 뜰 때까지 Go shake it, Go shake it Go shake it, shake it baby, shake it Go shake it, go shake it Go shake it, shake it baby, shake it Stay 지금 이 위에 발을 들여 놓는 이 순간 Easy easy easy easy easy easy easy easy 도망갈 수 없어 너는 오늘에 순간 Uhh (Eh -Yeah~) Uhh Uhh~ 반 12시부터 아침 해가 뜰 때까지 춤춰 one , two , step 춤춰 춤춰 아침 해 뜰 때 부터 밤 12삮가시 춤춰 (yeah) everybody step 춤춰 멈추지 말고 춤춰 미친드시 춤춰 눈치보지 말 춤춰 이 밤이 끝날 때까지 다 춤춰 Everybody step 춤춰 빼지 말고 춤춰 아침 해가 뜰 때까지 그냥 랩둬 내 몸이 움직이는 대로 눈치 보지 밀고 느껴 흔드는 대로 This time show me the 흔는 대로 beat를 밟 아버려 Best in the Zero 이 밤부터 시작되는 stage는 crazy 밤이 가니 가는 아침에도 lady get you get you get up baby Let’s get it hot in here 빔 12시부터 춤춰 one , two , step 춤춰 춤춰 아치해 끌 때부터 춤춰 (yeah) everybody step 춤춰춤춰 쉬지말고 춤춰 미친듯이 춤춰 눈치보지 말 춤춰 Eh ~ 이 밤이 끝날 때까지 다 춤춰 Everybody step 춤춰 빼지 알고 춤춰 아침해가 뜰 때까지 쉬지말고 춤춰 미친듯이 춤춰 눈치 보지 밀고 춤춰 이 밤이 끝날 때까지 다 춤춰 Everybody step 춤춰 빼지 말고춤춰 아침 해가 뜰 때까지 ohh Go shake it, Go shake it Go shake it, shake it baby, shake it Go shake it, go shake it Go shake it, shake it baby, shake it Oh ~ 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop